


I'll Be Watching You

by brucebannerfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fighting, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr asked: "May I request the song"The police - every breath you take" with Kingdings as the ship please? If you make Gaster loving and guarding his little ray of sunshine from the shadows I'll be eternally grateful u.u"</p><p>How I got what I did from that song is beyond me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

It happened time and time again, each time wielding the same result. Every corrupted time line W.D. Gaster was thrust into he bared witness to death and destruction of the people who he had once held most dear. It wore the scientist down until he was brought the brink of insanity. Seeing death everywhere and not able to help. His determination to continue had depleted to it's near end.

He watched from the shadows as his king struggled to keep the spirits of his people alive as death swept over the underground. The child was again slaying everyone it came across until no one was left, and yet somehow the Boss Monster was able to assure his people that he would protect them and that those who had fallen would not die in vain. Gaster had heard this great speech many times, sometimes with minute changes one wouldn't notice unless they had heard it over and over. Each time it filled him with the slightest bit of determination to hear the king speak so confidently and so certain that he would be able to stop the rampaging human.

When the child had finally managed to pass Sans, they slowly approached his king. Gaster grew more and more furious with each step the child took. The flower, who had once been the adored son of his king now corrupted, talked to the child every now and then. This time was different. The flower shook with fear, as if could feel Gaster's rage radiating from the shadows. The sentient plant even made eye contact with him, though Gaster was uncertain whether it could only sense or actually see him.

'Interesting… _'_ Gaster thought as he approached the child who now stood outside the entrence. He touched their shoulder and the fight was initiated.

[*A feeling of dread washes over you]

The child, interestingly enough, scans the scientist's states but they are unable to read it.

[*File corrupted.]

With out anymore hesitation they strike, but Gaster dodges swiftly. He doesn't attack or speak, he just simply watches the child. He wonders how long he could keep this up.

Again the child attack him, a perfect strike, but it misses him again. Gaster ends the fight forcefully, crashing the game and making the child reset from their last save after their fight with Sans.

Flowey still seems to feel the other monster's presence and swiftly disappears to the thrown room. Gaster watches the child moves around the hall leading to Asgore, as if searching for him again as they move back and forth. Gaster doesn't give them the satisfaction. After a few minutes they stop and decide to proceed through the great doors.

He watches as King Asgore kneels beside the sobbing plant. “Curious,” he says in his deep, welcoming voice, “I've never seen a plant… cry before.” Hearing the child approach, he turns. “You must be the one that flower just warned me about.”

Gaster has seen this all before. His king would put on a smile, one that if you looked close enough, you could see that it was a mask. Deep down, his king was scared, uncertain, grieving.

“Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?” Asgore urges the corrupt child. The flower struck from behind and the king fell to one knee in shock. “Why...you...” The king rasped until a ring of petals surrounded him. With each petal that appeared Gaster raced to his King's side, only to a step back when Asgore's physical form dissolved. Gaster watched as Asgore's soul struggled to keep itself together. Again the petals surrounded Asgore.

Gaster dash forward and blew away the pelts surrounding Asgore's soul. The petals scattered and a few struck the child, initiating a a fight sequence.

[*A thickening rage fills the room]

Gaster holds his kings quivering soul, looking down at it pityingly. “My King...” He spoke. “I have seen you die countless times now. Forgive me for not being able to save you back then. I will protect you this time.” The soul fades away seconds after he had finished. In a lighting fast pace, Gaster moved his hand to disable the MERCY, shattering the option easily. “I will not let you destroy this world again, Chara.” Gaster hissed, knocking the ITEM option off the screen. “I will leave you only one option;” the ACT option glitched away into nothing, “F I G H T.”

With no other option, the child attacks. Gaster doesn't bother moving and takes the full force of this hit. It had no affect on him as the knife slashed at his nothingness. He grined eerily at the child.

[*You feel like you've made a mistake.]

Gaster's attacked are swiftly and unyielding, but somehow the child was able to dodge a few. As they got ready to attack again, Gaster blasts the FIGHT bar away. “I'm not above playing dirty.” He said before filling the small box which contained the soul with Gaster Blasters and firing. The heart splits into two, but the game doesn't stop. Gaster looks straight ahead. “I have lost him so many times... I have lost everyone so many times…”

Gaster's eyes light up and a horrible, mechanic sound blasts forward. “I   W I L L   E N D   T H I S   N O W !”

The game has crashed and uninstalled itself. All saved progress is gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, I tried... I'm sorry if you didn't like it...


End file.
